Sweet Hope
by MlleLauChan
Summary: En échappant à ses poursuivants, Robin tombe sur un paysage qui laisse libre court à son imagination... et à ses souvenirs. \*Lié à Sweet Memories*/


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.  
Rating : K  
Setting : Cet OS se passe durant l'enfance de Robin, quand elle avait déjà huit ans.

Ndla : Je désirais faire cet OS en écho à "Sweet Memories". Pour montrer aussi que peu importe les années et la distance, l'une pense à l'autre même si Robin n'a qu'un vague souvenir, le lien qui les unit est indestructible et les pousse l'une vers l'autre. Je vous conseille donc de lire aussi "Sweet Memories" *auto-pub : fait !*

Bonne lecture !

\*/

**Sweet Hope**

\*/

Robin se plaqua contre un arbre, utilisant son pouvoir pour s'assurer que la bande de garçons ne la poursuivaient plus. Ils avaient le même âge mais avait eu la bêtise de penser qu'en s'attaquant à elle en groupe, ils auraient une chance de la capturer.

Apparemment, leur nouvelle lubie était de la vendre à un cirque comme monstre de foire.

Elle eut un petit soupir de soulagement, une main sur son petit cœur affolé. Si elle avait dû se défendre, elle aurait encore eu des problèmes. Elle voulait juste être traitée comme tous les enfants de son âge. Jouer, rire, vivre dans une parfaite insouciance.

Au lieu de ça, on l'insultait, l'écartait de la société en parfaite marginale. Consciente que posséder un fruit de démon était un avantage exceptionnel, elle s'en voulait de pester contre son pouvoir qu'on jugeait anormal.

Elle espérait que les garçons ne la retrouveraient pas. Il était difficile de se cacher depuis que l'hiver avait couvert l'île de son manteau blanc.

La fillette glissa et roula tout le long de la pente dont elle oublia l'existence. Une fois en bas, elle resta quelques secondes le nez au sol. Un souvenir fugitif avait traversé son esprit.

Ses deux mains la soulevant doucement, elle releva la tête et fut frappée par le calme, la sensation d'apaisement que lui procurait cette immense étendue blanche, pure.

Soufflant sur ses doigts gelés, elle s'agenouilla et ses yeux se baissèrent sur les traces qu'elle avait laissées dans la neige. Le nez dans la poudreuse, une image l'avait traversée. Aussi fugace qu'un mince filet d'eau. Aussi infime qu'une goutte dans la mer.

Cette blancheur, cette douceur…

Elle se remit sur ses pieds, se secouant pour tenter d'enlever la neige qui s'était infiltrée dans le col de son manteau. Elle rentra son cou et leva le nez vers les flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber.

Robin songea à sa tante, qui devait probablement l'attendre pour lui donner d'autres corvées, puis la petite fille balaya cette pensée loin d'elle. Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois que sa tante Roji la sermonnerait. Pour une fois qu'elle enfreignait de son plein gré les règles injustes qu'on lui avait imposée, elle comptait profiter de la pause qu'elle s'offrait.

Elle voulait savoir d'où lui venait cette sensation familière. Cette neige lui rappelait quelque chose.

Enfin, elle allait pouvoir s'adonner à une activité que le commun des enfants pratiquait.

Robin se laissa tomber dans la neige et agita bras et jambes. Surexcitée, elle se redressa, intriguée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ainsi, un ange devait ressembler à cela ? Où étaient la paire d'ailes et l'auréole ? Déçue, elle abandonna l'idée d'en refaire.

Par contre, la prochaine activité promettait d'être plus intéressante.

La fabrication d'un bonhomme de neige.

Utilisant son pouvoir, elle ramassa la poudreuse et la tassa pour en faire une première boule puis une seconde, d'une taille plus réduite, pour la placer sur la première. Elle en fit une troisième, plus petite encore, et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour la placer sur la deuxième. Elle fit un second bonhomme de neige, qui faisait sa taille.

Elle se recula une fois les deux bonhommes terminés et les contempla, satisfaite et ignorant la légère douleur qui provenait de ses mains rougies. Cette impression familière la poussait à vouloir sculpter un corps, un visage à ses créations et elle décida d'obéir à son impulsion.

Pour son double, elle fit de son mieux pour se représenter et elle eut un petit rire au résultat final. Jamais elle ne serait une sculptrice !

Courant pour aller chercher un rocher qui lui permettrait de se surélever, ce fut une nouvelle fois sur la pointe des pieds, loin d'être stable, qu'elle dessina maladroitement un visage ainsi que des cheveux. Loin de se prendre au sérieux, elle prenait pourtant plaisir à faire cela. Malgré tout, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui était indispensable de s'appliquer, de prendre soin de ce bonhomme qui devenait presque vivant sous ses doigts. Qui prenait des traits féminins, des traits vaguement familiers.

Elle devait parfois piocher dans la neige à ses pieds pour consolider sa création. Ses gestes devenaient petit à petit plus assurés, piochant dans un souvenir lointain qui se trouvait dans un coin poussiéreux de sa mémoire.

Plus elle travaillait sur ce bonhomme, plus il émanait de lui une aura apaisante, rassurante.

Robin se contraignait à faire plusieurs pauses pour réchauffer ses pauvres doigts. Dans son petit monde, elle ne voyait plus que sa réplique et ce qui ressemblait à…

À une mère. _Sa_ mère ?

La fillette tailla une espèce de robe pour éviter de fragiliser l'ensemble. Robin recula plus d'une fois, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en contemplant ce bonhomme sans visage. Elle s'installa sur le rocher, examinant son œuvre. Incapable de rester immobile bien longtemps, elle se leva et toucha du bout de l'index la courte et fine chevelure qu'elle lui avait faite.

C'était une étrange certitude en Robin.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa silhouette.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de son visage.

Elle se souvenait de ses courts cheveux d'un blanc pur, doux.

Elle se souvenait qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras quand elles sortaient du bain, ses cheveux mouillés chatouillant de nez de la petite fille.

La fillette resta plantée devant cette étrange illustration du peu de souvenirs qu'elle avait au sujet de sa mère. Pourquoi pas son père ?

Seule l'existence de sa mère avait été imprimée avec la même force dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur.

Robin ne versa pas une larme. Un doux espoir subsistait en elle, tenace.

L'espoir que sa mère se souvienne de Robin et qu'elle veuille autant que sa fille que toutes deux soient réunies.

Un jour.

Et ce jour-là, elles ne se quitteraient plus.

La petite fille reviendrait avec elle ici et, ensemble, elles pourraient faire des bonhommes de neige avec encore plus de vraisemblance.

Robin eut un sourire, les joues rosies par le froid et la joie.

Qu'elle avait hâte que sa mère revienne !

\*/

Alors, alors ? *sautille puis se calme* C'est très court mais je voulais surtout être efficace.

C'est à vous à présent : laissez une review pour me donner votre avis [sinon quoi d'autre ? *BAF !*]

A une prochaine fois !


End file.
